Legend of Zelda: Till the End of Time
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Evil is stirring once more. In hopes of gaining allies to face this upcoming threat, Princess Zelda agrees to an alliance proposed by Chrom; King of Ylisse. Throwing a festival to celebrate their alliance, Princess Zelda hopes to stop this threat before it begins. Meanwhile, from the ends of time; an evil as ancient as time has begun awakening. No specific pairings as of now.
1. Until the End of Time

**Here's a new crossover I hope many of you will enjoy in place of Path of Enlightenment. As I said in that fic, it's not necessarily dead but is on a hiatus. (A very long hiatus.) Anyways, hope you will like what you will see.**

 **A quick note I'd like to cover. The Era is not any specific one, as such there will be characters spanning from multiple Legend of Zelda Eras, but just know that this Era is not taking place in any other canon Eras. Example being, the Resistance Crew exists in here, but they are not from Twilight Princess. Call them Alternates if you shall. As for Fire Emblem Awakening; the characters themselves are not married, (including Chrom) but their children will still appear, although aside from Lucina; they may serve only a minor role.**

 **XoXoX**

 **Until the End of Time**

 _A young woman stood in a field, far from any sort of settlement. The grass was as green as it could be, the many flowers of different types danced softly within the wind. The sky was as blue as the ocean and free of any clouds. The sun shone brightly, shining its radiant light onto the land. The woman was dressed in a pure white dress with light blue linings. She had blonde hair, reaching all the way down her back and her skin was milky white, smooth with no sign of scars or anomalies. Her eyes was blue as the ocean, showing wisdom as vast as it. Yet beneath this stoic expression laid a soul, playful and carefree. In her hands was a harp. Aged, but honed with gold to prolong its life. She played a beautiful song, as calm as the winds around her._

 _However, this peace was short-lasted as darkness broke suddenly. The grass died quickly and the winds turned chaotic. The blue sky turned to darkness and the radiant sun now blazed an otherworldly red. Startled at this sudden change, the woman looked around and noticed in the distance of a dark cloud quickly dispersing and swallowing the land up. The woman ran, but it proved futile as the darkness quickly caught up to her and swallowed her as well._

 _Here, she saw several visions. The bright gold symbol shone through the darkness. The symbol consisted of three triangles stacked upon each other and the right triangle shone brighter than the other two. Here, it showed images. Here, she saw a man in a mask with clothes as dark as shadows. He also wore a hood to further hide his identity. In his arms were a sword and shield that was as black as night, forged with metal not of this world. Although wearing a mask, two red orbs shone through it, as if his hatred and anger could not be contained._

 _Opposing him was another young man. He wore blue clothing with yellow linings and a blue cape with red underneath it. His blue hair was short, a bob-cut to be exact and wore a crown, signifying his position as a royal. Just like the masked man, he too wore a mask. Although only hiding his eyes. The mask was shaped as a butterfly and the young man wielded a sword that appeared to make dragons cringed in fear. They traded blows but all of this was drowned out by shadows as a bright red eye appeared above them and looked around before focusing where the woman was foreseeing the events before her. This is what always got her. The eye knew she was witnessing these events and every time it caught her, it would widen as flames dispersed from it and engulfed everything in sight before coming to her._

* * *

The young woman catapulted from her bed in a scream. This screamed caught the attention of her personal guard who stood watch, looking outside the window.

"Are you alright, Princess Zelda?" She called out, walking closer and grabbing her hand which was still shaking in fear.

The Princess continued to breath deeply, as if the dream she witness had stole all her breath away. "I had that dream again. A red eyed youth fighting against a young man wielding a sword that would make dragons cry. I don't know when, but it's coming. These events will come to pass and I don't know what to do." She explained her dream. She was well-known for her gift of foresight and as such, it had saved them a couple of times.

Her guard looked at her in concern, "Perhaps we should call off the festivities. Just to be on the safe side." She suggested, bringing up an upcoming festival.

Princess Zelda shook her head, "No. It's a festival to celebrate the uniting of two Kingdoms. Canceling such an event would cause concern and suspicion from the people." She pointed out. "We must continue this road. If my nightmares are events playing before me, than getting help from another Kingdom is what we need." She added to her explanation.

Her guard crossed her arms, "If I may intrude, these nightmares you have seem to get worse the more we advanced towards that goal. For all we know, the nightmares could be warning us of them." She stated her suspicions.

Princess Zelda looked at her; "Thank you for your wariness Impa, but I assure you that this is the correct course to take." She reassured and looked outside the window. She threw off the blankets and stood up from her bed and headed towards the window. "What is on the list today?" She asked as she observed the sun rising.

Impa stood behind her with her arms crossed, "It's been three months since we made contact with the Halidom of Ylisse. A month since our Ambassadors left, but they should be returning today and King Chrom will come along with them as well." She explained the events of today.

Princess Zelda looked ahead, reminiscing of their encounter.

* * *

 _Princess Zelda sat on her throne with her retainers at her side; Impa and a responsible youth from the Training Grounds, whose skills with the blade was immediately noticed. "And who are you people?" Zelda asked as there was a small group standing before her._

 _"I apologize for my intrusion." A leader of the small group spoke. At his side was an imposing armored man with little expression and his other side a young girl. Behind them was a small group of seven people. "I come from a distant Kingdom called Ylisse. We have come to speak of an alliance. My name is Chrom; King of Ylisse." He introduced himself and his position._

 _Princess Zelda kept a stoic expression however, "Pray tell, why should we form an alliance?" She asked. She wasn't distrusting them, but she wasn't fully willing to trust them either. "What gains do you hope to achieve?" She added to her question._

 _"I do not wish to spread suspicion so I'll be blunt." King Chrom spoke, "Although my Kingdom is at peace, we fear that it may not last. We have fought hard and lost many to achieve the peace, but one misstep can cause that to change." He explained their predicament, "We had hope that by forming an alliance with a distant Kingdom, we can gain allies whom we can place our trust in." He continued explaining._

 _Princess Zelda still kept her expression, "And why should we join in some upcoming fight that does not concern us?" She asked, looking at him in the eyes. "Why should we fight your battles for you?" She continuing bombarding her with questions._

 _"I'll be honest." King Chrom stated, "Our cause of suspicion actually comes from a faction within your land. Our villages were attacked by a gang of woman, calling themselves the Gerudo." He revealed his reason for trying to form an alliance._

 _"That's preposterous." A man spoke out of line against Princess Zelda. "The Gerudo are a race of proud warriors that is loyal to the Royal Family of Hyrule." The man added._

 _King Chrom looked at him, "And who are you?" He asked._

 _"Please forgive his intrusion, but its just." Princess Zelda answered, "He's the leader of these Gerudo women and one of my most trusted Generals." She answered for him. She noticed that King Chrom's retainer eyed the General with suspicion, "You may call him Ganondorf. General of the Hyrule Army." She stated his position and name._

 _She stood up and walked down her throne, "I do not wish to speak of this alliance any longer, but if you wish to continue with negotiations, then we shall meet again in a months time at the border dividing our Kingdom where we are equal." She suggestion a summit, "If you truly care about this alliance, than you shall come to this meeting ground with your current party. Likewise, I'll arrive with a small party of my own." She added the terms and stood at arms length of King Chrom._

 _He looked at her, "Very well. I agree with your terms. We'll meet again at the summit." He agreed to the terms._

* * *

"Princess Zelda?" Impa's voice cut through her memories bringing her back to reality, "The four ambassadors he left behind are asking for an audience with you. Seems they are eager to report their time here to their Leader." Impa read out to here. While Princess Zelda was off daydreaming, a guard came along and passed a note to her from the four ambassadors.

Princess Zelda turned to her, "Tell them to wait for me in the throne room. I will be there momentarily." She announced and walked to her wardrobe closet. Although she was Princess and had maids available to pick out her clothes for her and get her ready for the day, she preferred to do all these activities herself. As she was choosing the dress to wear for the day, she again reminisced the day of their meeting.

* * *

 _"Thank you for coming." King Chrom greeted as Princess Zelda walked up with her two retainers, her General, and a handful of soldiers. Likewise, King Chrom was accompanied again by the stoic man and the young woman as well as matching the number of soldiers she had._

 _Princess Zelda bowed slightly, "Thank you for agreeing with my terms. I'm sorry I wasn't agreeable back at Hyrule, but I feel this negotiation must be done on neutral ground." She explained her suspicious behavior at the castle and crossed her arms, "I'm going to be honest, I fear that my castle may hold a spy." She revealed._

 _"A spy?" The stoic man asked, still keeping proper form._

 _One of her retainers, the young man stepped forward, "Our Princess possesses the ability of foresight. It has been a couple of months that she senses a threat within our lands." He explained the reasons why a threat may be present._

 _The stoic man looked at him, "I see." He muttered quietly, "And you are?"_

 _"Right." The young man muttered and stood straight, "I am one of Princess Zelda's retainers and I am under command of General Ganondorf. My name is Link." He introduced himself and his position._

 _"Nice to meet you!" The young girl called out, "My name is Lissa. You've met my brother Chrom and the tall, silent one is Frederick. Our loyal retainer." She introduced both herself and the stoic man._

 _Chrom spoke up, "You spoke of a spy in your ranks. I hope you aren't implying that we are responsible." He stated, he wanted to disclose any reason of distrust as soon as possible._

 _"No. I believe that forming this alliance will help mitigate this threat that is coming." Princess Zelda reassured his suspicions of spying._

 _Chrom crossed his arms, "Of course, if we just form the alliance now without offering anything, both our Kingdoms will go off on a bad start." He explained and looked down in thought._

 _"What are you suggesting?" Princess Zelda asked._

 _Chrom continued to think before opening his eyes, "I suggest that we go back to our respective Kingdoms, but with four members of each party accompanying the other and play the role of ambassador. In two months time, we'll will meet again and hopefully our citizens will look forward to new friends." Chrom explained his proposal._

 _Princess Zelda smiled, "I figured as much. I just so happen to have four candidates ready to go." She replied and walked towards her small army where four individuals walked up. She started at the right and walked towards the left to introduce them._

 _"Rusl. Second in command of the Hyrule Army." She introduced a middle aged man with blonde hair and facial hair._

 _"I'm more than glad to share any combat knowledge I possess."_

 _"Ashei. One of our best trackers." She introduced a young woman with black hair._

 _"Need anything found, I can track it down."_

 _"Auru. A retired soldier, but he insisted on being sent on this mission." She introduced an aged man with a preceding hairline._

 _"Don't let my old age slow you down. I'm willing to share my wisdom."_

 _"And finally, Shad. One of our lead scholars." She introduced a young man with auburn hair and wearing glasses._

 _"Although I'm not a warrior, I possess valuable knowledge that can help you."_

 _"These four will act as ambassadors for Hyrule." Zelda finished introducing the group. She stood besides them, "They are the best at what they do. I hope they prove valuable for the short time they have with you." She added to her dialogue._

 _Chrom nodded, "I'm sure I can use their skills anywhere in the field. Now then, the ambassadors for Ylisse will be..." He announced and walked back to his group._

 _"Vaike." He introduced a blonde, muscled man wielding an axe._

 _"The Vaike's strength is second to no one. You'll be glad to have me on your team." He introduced himself._

 _"Cordelia." He introduced a beautiful red-head holding onto a spear._

 _"Me and my pegasus will be a valuable asset to your cause." She introduced herself._

 _"Lon'qu." He introduced a brooding man with black hair and wielding a strange sword._

 _"My orders now come from you." He muttered out._

 _"And finally, Tharja." He introduced another brooding individual holding onto a book._

 _"..." She remained silent._

 _Princess Zelda looked at Chrom concerned, "Don't mind Lon'qu and Tharja. They have been valuable allies to my Kingdom. You can trust them; despite their_ don't talk to me _attitude." He reassured, noticing the tension she was feeling with the last two._

 _Princess Zelda nodded, "I'll take your word for it." She responded and looked at the four coming to Hyrule; "I assure you that you'll be well taken care of.I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Hyrule." She greeted her four new units in her army._

Princess Zelda walked into the throne and there she saw the four Ylisseans standing in front of her throne; "Good morning, people of Ylisse. I'm sure your looking forward to returning home to your friends and family." She greeted them. She walked towards her throne and sat down on the chair, "I hope you enjoyed your stay here." She asked.

"It's too bad. We were just getting to know each other." Vaike answered with enthusiasm.

"My pegasus wants to return to flying with her friends back in Ylisse, but we'll miss our time here." Cordelia answered. Currently, her pegasus was the only one here and was distant from the army horses except for an amber coated horse.

"I told you not to get too close to me. It'll just make it harder for you to say good bye." Lon'qu had his arms crossed as he said his words.

"I think that's just Lon'qu's way of saying he'll miss you." Tharja muttered. She was currently reading her book.

"Quiet!" Lon'qu snapped towards her.

Princess Zelda smiled. Chrom was correct that these two were valuable assets for the short time they were here. Despite their attitude, they were pretty nice people. "You aren't going home just yet. The festivities will be held the day after Chrom comes here. To celebrate our alliance, we felt it necessary to fully greet our new friends." She announced the festival to them.

The four (three minus Tharja) looked at each other with smiles. (Excluding Lon'qu) However, before they could speak about it, a guard came in.

"Princess Zelda. King Chrom's group has been spotted within the distance. We estimate them to be here in a half hour time." He stood properly and announced.

Princess Zelda stood up, "Shall we prepare to see your King then?" She announced and started walking towards the exit.

As she stepped out, she looked at the Castle Town and saw them still busy with construction for the festival. Beyond that, she saw a small army bearing the Ylissean flag coming into view. She planned this with Chrom where he'll bring his notable members of his castle here and she'll repay the favor by going to see his castle with her notable members.

She smiled, as of this moment. History is going to be written as two Kingdoms form an alliance.

 **XoXoX**

 **And here's a new story from me to you. Probably nothing impressive as of yet, but I assure I have things planned out that'll have you at the edge of your seats...that's probably exaggerating, but I hope you enjoy what I come up with.**

 **As I said in the beginning, this Era is an entirely different era. The characters you saw are alternate versions of the original characters. Which is why Ganondorf is a General of Hyrule with the Gerudo race loyal to the Hylian family. As it is in Fire Emblem, many characters will just be in the background. They will have speaking lines every now and then, but don't expect them to be part of the plot. (This does not necessarily mean character death will transpire here.)**

 **I will upload various flash back chapters with each of the eight ambassadors having the spotlight focusing on them and see through their eyes of their time in Hyrule/Ylisse.**

 **This was meant to be a prologue, a long prologue. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Homecoming

**Here's the second chapter to Till the End of Time. I'm going to come clean here. When I first posted this, I was rushing ahead of myself. I was about done the second chapter and realized that I wrote things too early. I revealed too many things in that one and decided to rewrite it entirely. While that can be an excuse why I haven't updated, it's not the only one. I just plain lost interest in writing at the moment. I still have a passion for writing, I just couldn't at the moment. Now, without giving further excuses, let us read the second chapter.**

 **The Homecoming**

 _Two blades clashed. One of foreign design, having a sharp curved edge on a single side with the other of the common Hylian design as a straight blade with both sides sharpened. Although they are different designs, their purpose is all the same. To reinforce the peace that their wielders sought to achieve. Well, that is one purpose anyway, but it is their preferred purpose. Well, one of them anyway. The other didn't care what his blade did, as long as he survives on the eternal battlefield he has put himself in. He would seek strong opponents and cut them down with his sword. If they were stronger than him, then he would go and train to become even stronger._

 _This was the philosophy of Lon'qu, a swordsman who spent his life at Regna Ferox and been placed under command of Chrom by orders of the Khan he served. Trained under the harsh climates of Regna Ferox, he didn't really care what political beliefs his potential allies had offered to him. His job here was simple, to see how strong the army was. Through sparring, Lon'qu had "accidentally" injured several trainees and recruits before outright declaring he wanted to fight stronger people. While Vaike tried to calm him down and Chrom ordered not to cause any tribulation within the Hylian Army, Lon'qu never liked going easy. When he fights, he fights as if his life depends on it; training or not._

 _That lasted until he came across the retainer to the Princess herself. As a retainer, he and General Ganondorf had always stood by their Princess' side. But disregarding royalty, he challenged one of them to a duel. Well, he actually wanted to duel Ganondorf, but he dismissed the challenge as if insulting that his blade was weak. However, the younger retainer; Link, accepted the challenge under Princess Zelda's name. Of course, being young and not looking the part of a seasoned warrior, Lon'qu already felt insulted, as if they thought him weak._

 _However, what he had said made him rethink that although he is young, he has been in plenty battles already._

 _"I am but a shadow to General Ganondorf." He had mentioned as he got into the arena where the recruits would often train, "You may think me weak, but I was trained under General Ganondorf himself. As such, I am but a shadow to him, if you can't surpass me then you aren't worth his time." He finished his lecture as he drew his sword and shield. Just his stance showed that he wasn't just an inexperienced soldier, so Lon'qu became intrigued to see what this 'shadow' can do._

* * *

"Did you hear what I said Lon'qu?" A man's voice called out.

The ambassadors of Ylisse stood in the Castle Market's streets, waiting by the fountains for their King to arrive. Lon'qu had leaned onto the fountain and crossed his arms when he closed his eyes to reminiscence his duel with Link.

The match was interrupted in a draw when another lady bearing a huge sword on her back came and mentioned that Zelda had another sight in which a meeting was called immediately. He was disappointed, of course, so he had wanted another duel to see who was the better swordsman and in turn, to see if he can go toe-to-toe with General Ganondorf himself.

Of course, the Princess' foresight ability was intriguing. He had wondered if she truly trusted them. In fact, although they were clever at being hidden, Lon'qu had noticed that they were being watched from the shadows whenever they left Castle grounds. Of course, he never revealed this information to his three other companions just in the event that he was being paranoid.

"Yoo-hoo, Lon'qu?" The man's voice called out again.

Finally, Lon'qu opened his eyes with a groan, "What do you want?" He called out annoyed towards Vaike, one of the ambassadors.

Vaike shrugged his shoulders, "Sheesh, sounds like you got up on the wrong side of the bed. But then again, you're always like this." He stated as he went back to crossing his arms.

"I was...reminiscing." Lon'qu answered, looking ahead to stare at nothing in particular.

"Yes, you and your remantsing need absolute peace and quiet." Vaike muttered, not caring that he got the word wrong.

Lon'qu scoffed, "What do you want?" He repeated his question.

"The Teach was just asking if you were going to miss the good food here." Vaike answered, leaning back and clasping his hands behind his head.

Lon'qu glared at him, "No you weren't." He immediately saw through his lie.

"Quick, aren't you?" Vaike stood straight and looked at him.

"He was saying are you going to miss the princess here?" Tharja asked, reading her tome and generally not caring about anything. She generally didn't care what she was doing here. Using her concoctions, she was trying to track down Robin whom Chrom had noted was gone for quite a while. She was eventually able to track his presence here in Hyrule, so she accepted the job hoping to get further on her agenda.

Lon'qu immediately glared at him further.

"Whoa, glare at the Teach harder than that and your eyes will fall out." Vaike muttered, backing away a bit.

Cordelia immediately noticed the tension between the two, "Not that I blame you. The Princess here is quite lovely. It's not often we get to see individuals with unusual ears." She complimented the Princess looking at the castle in the distance.

"There is nothing going on between us. Get that out of your head." Lon'qu continued to glare at Vaike, immediately feeling insulted.

"Hey, chill out." Vaike raised his hands in front of him, "It's not like I noticed your training sessions alone at night with her." He continued to put him on the spot.

"You were watching me?" Lon'qu placed his hands on his sword, drawing it a bit and getting ready to lash out if he makes one more comment.

Cordelia stepped between the two, "Enough you two. We're here to make friends with the people of Hyrule." She reminded them.

"That's putting it impulsively." Tharja muttered underneath her breath.

Lon'qu placed his sword back in its sheath and walked away into the back alleys.

"Why did you say that?" Cordelia asked, turning to Vaike and placing her hands on her hips.

Vaike looked at her, "The Teach gets bored when he can't sleep. I just so happened to see him with Princess Zelda at night when I go for a walk." He explained how he managed to see Lon'qu at night. "Alone." He added and leaned back onto the fountain.

Cordelia looked at the direction where Lon'qu took off, "That is a bit concerning." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Hey, I know Lon'qu is a dashing rogue but there's plenty of fish in the sea." Vaike replied, looking at the back alley.

Cordelia glanced at him, "Not that, you idiot." She muttered and continued to look at the distance.

To Lon'qu, who continued to walk in the alley, frustrated at the inquiries of his _"allies"._ It's not like he wanted her to train with him alone. It just so happens that she managed to get away from her retainers and handguard. He warned her that it could cause some unnecessary problems with the alliance. Even though there's nothing going on between the two of them, it could easily cause a rumor in town with loose lips.

He stopped in his steps and decided to think again. There was barely anyone in the back alley and would most likely avoid him, meaning he could get his peace and quiet as he reminisced. So he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes again.

* * *

 _Lon'qu had stayed in the training arena after the match was interrupted and his duel with Link was forced to end in a draw. He figured if he can get faster, then he could best him before the match would come to an end so he continued to train throughout the day. Before he knew it, the day was over and many have already turned in for the night._

 _He panted as sweat continued to drip down his face. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip again, deciding to go for a couple more swings before going to bed himself. As he swung his blade down, his gaze shifted to the side as he felt someone else's gaze looking at him, "Who's there?" He called out, turning in their general direction and swinging his blade to his side._

 _"Quite late for someone to be training." The intruder turned out to be Princess Zelda who was not in her Crown._

 _"Princess?" Lon'qu muttered. He buckled his knees, trying to figure out which knee he should kneel on. Even though he bowed for no one, he figured to put their group in better lighting, he should do it for her._

 _Princess Zelda immediately noticed this, "You hesitate to bow to me?" She asked, standing a reasonable distance away._

 _Lon'qu frowned, "Apologies. I don't usually do royalty." He muttered before giving up on the bowing._

 _Princess Zelda kept a stoic expression, "And how did some rugged stowaway get in the ranks of a Royal Family?" She asked, studying him._

 _Lon'qu remained silent, but he was certain that she was insulting him._

 _Princess Zelda looked around, looking at the shadows, "My apologies. That was exasperating of me." She apologized, lowering her head a bit. "It's not often I have time alone away from my retainers and handguard." She spoke in a more softer and kinder tone._

 _Lon'qu was still tense, but for other reasons than her insulting his alliance, "Is there something you need of me?" He asked, sheathing his blade._

 _Princess Zelda looked at him, "I was watching your duel with my retainer earlier today and I would like it if we can spar a bit." She requested him to test her own skills against him._

 _Lon'qu was afraid of this, but was otherwise shocked, "What?" He asked puzzled. "Is the battlefield really a place for an elegant princess such as yourself?" He added to his confused statement._

 _"Hence why I am glad I was able to get away from my retainers and handguard. Although I am trained a fair amount in the sword, they want me off the battlefield." She explained why she wanted to be alone with him, "As Princess of this land, I refuse to stay behind the lines while my people lay down their life for me." She explained her reason on wanting to hone her skills._

 _Lon'qu was still unsure, "I don't know if it is a good idea for you and me to be alone. People may get the wrong idea." He pointed out._

 _Princess Zelda smiled, "I am Princess of this Castle. I know my subjects by heart and their exact schedule and whereabouts. We won't be disturbed at this time." She explained._

 _Lon'qu looked away, she wasn't making this easy for him, "I don't understand why you would want to me as a sparring partner." At this point, he was just making excuses._

 _"Allow me to get into your mind for a second." Princess Zelda replied, crossing her arms, "Me and your King agreed to an alliance and the trade was to better affiliate your own people in good terms. So if I were to think like you, then what better way to learn of someone than by the sword?" She continued trying to get him to teach her._

 _"Why me?" Lon'qu asked. Out of excuses._

 _"Because you're the only one I figured was all swords and no manner." She answered bluntly. "Look, I'll even lower my standards to wipe the sweat of your brow." She suggested, taking out a handkerchief from her pocket and got closer to him._

 _This finally triggered Lon'qu, who widened his eyes, "Don't come any closer!" He snapped, pulling out his sword._

 _This outburst, of course, surprised Princess Zelda, "Is something the matter?" She asked. While she was bothering him to tutor her, she was certain there was another barrier between them._

 _Lon'qu began to breathe slowly and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." He apologized, sheathing his sword and looking away from her, "I...have a problem with women." He finally admitted his reluctance to teach her. While he figured this problem would be put into public within the castle, he didn't expect it to be this soon and to her of all people._

 _"Oh..." Princess Zelda muttered. "Well, it's obviously a personal problem, so I won't pry." She replied, standing straight. "Does that mean I have the advantage should we be on the battlefield with each other?" She asked, slightly curious of this epidemic._

 _Lon'qu looked towards her, "In life and death situations, I am able to suppress this problem of mine and deal with enemies, whether they be female or not." He crossed his arms as he explained. He closed his eyes as he mused to himself. Hopefully, this will get her to leave the rugged stowaway alone._

 _However, he heard metal scraping and a whoosh. Instinctively, he pulled his sword out and held it out in front of him, blocking a strike from the Princess' rapier._

 _"So treat this sparring match as a life or death situation." Princess Zelda proclaimed as she stepped back and went into her stance, holding her rapier in front of her and standing straight._

 _Lon'qu still hesitated, "But I don't want to hurt you." He replied, holding his sword to the side and spreading himself._

 _Zelda only smirked, "You'd have to hit me first." She replied and went in for another strike._

 _Lon'qu groaned as he gripped his sword with both hands and blocked her strike again, "You're not going to let this go, are you?" He muttered as he pushed her back and went into his proper stance, holding his sword with both hands and pointing it over his shoulder._

 _"Nope." She replied mischievously._

* * *

A horn interrupted his thoughts as the guards announced that the Ylisseans were arriving. He sighed, "I suppose I should regroup with the others." He muttered to himself. However, as he turned around, he heard a clatter and looked behind his shoulder to see a barrel tipping around. Looking further, he thought he saw blue hair turn around the corner.

This piqued his curiosity since all the Hylian's stated that blue hair was uncommon around here. Princess Zelda and her retainers also mentioned seeing that hair color in the castle walls and that they were being spied upon. Many of the Ylissean's also had blue hair, especially in their royalty and from his time with them, they didn't mention anything about spying on neighboring Kingdom.

Using all this information, he deduced that the person spying on them is someone who's trying to prevent the alliance from being formed. That, or the Ylissean's weren't being honest about the spying part. Nonetheless, he decided to find out who it is and sprinted towards the bluenette's direction who ran into the marketplace.

"Wait!" He called out, turning around the corner to a sea of curious people crowding towards the main gate to see the visitors. Squinting his eyes, he saw a blue head moving between the sea of Hylian's who were more interested in the visitors then a random blue head roaming about. Nonetheless, he was determined to see who this mysterious visitor is and made way through the crowd.

* * *

 **Hmm. Perhaps it was too early to write a character focused chapter? I don't know. Didn't move the plot much, so there's definately room for improvement on the alliance.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think and which other character I should do a chapter on further down the road. (Maybe I should call them paralogues?) These character focused chapters probably won't move the story much, but it will focus on character interactions.**

 **Also know that pairings isn't a top priority here. We could go the entire story without anyone declaring a confession or anything.**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking around.**


	3. The Shadow

**Third chapter to Till the End of Time. The last chapter was mostly Lon'qu focused, here we'll go on ahead a bit and see what will transpire between the two Kingdoms.**

 **XoXoX**

 **The Shadow**

 _Link rolled alongside the ground after being parried by Lon'qu. Without giving an opening, Link immediately rose his shield in front of him, blocking a blow from Lon'qu's strange, but curious sword. Such blades were also used by the elusive Sheikah's that served the Royal Family from the shadows, but he never had the chance to see it in combat since, well, the Sheikah were elusive. The last he has seen of them; aside from Impa, was when the people of Ylisse moved in and Impa ordered them to be monitored at all times. For safety, of course._

 _As he thrust his shield forward to knock Lon'qu back, he got back on his feet and went into his usual stance. Both he and Lon'qu charged forward with their blades pointing in front of them, hoping to settle this duel here. However, before they could clash blades, Impa stood from hers and Zelda's stand, stating an emergency. This distracted Link as he looked off to the side and Lon'qu being as quick as he is, noticed Link wasn't paying attention and he didn't want to cheat in a blow, so the two blades missed and they passed each other and rolled to stop their momentum. Impa had called for a meeting immediately and Link gave Lon'qu the win as he placed his sword and shield away and immediately went inside._

 _After the meeting, Link had gone to a spectacle near the training area where he and Lon'qu had their duel as the meeting took the remainder of the day and the moon was already in the middle of the sky. He stretched his arms as he looked down at the area only to find Lon'qu still in there swinging his sword around, no doubt training for a rematch. That was fine as he wanted to face Lon'qu in battle again and reclaim the win he so generously gave, but that will happen another time._

 _"Your form was a little weak." A deep voice called out, startling the young Knight._

 _Link looked to the side, "General Ganondorf." He greeted, bowing his head and going on his knees._

 _General Ganondorf crossed his arms, "You are the top ranking in the Soldier Academy. I personally trained you to strike down your foes without remorse. If I was certain, I'd say you weren't giving it your all." He lectured the Knight, who remained on his knees._

 _"I'm sorry. I'll defeat him next time." Link stated, remaining on his knees with his head bowed._

 _General Ganondorf turned around, "See that you do." He replied, walking away._

 _Link then stood up, "With all due respect, why didn't you respond to his duel?" He asked._

 _General Ganondorf scoffed,"You think I would waste my time and strength on such pointless activities?" He answered, looking over his shoulder, "When I battle, it's to the death." He added, walking into the castle._

 _Link saw this reply coming. He was personally trained by him to slaughter anything or anybody who dares threaten the Crown, but he couldn't just shut out his emotions like that. But then again, he is his shadow. Perhaps it is better this way._

 _As he collected his thoughts on the subject, he decided to turn in for the night. Unaware that their Crowned Princess was approaching the swordsman at the bottom._

* * *

Link opened his eyes as he groggily sat up on his bed. The bards that were practicing for the tournament was starting to get on his nerves as they would practice their ballads and songs almost all day. In fact, the large horn from one of them was what woke him up. Perhaps he should go on a rampage and destroy their instruments in a fury that would make General Ganondorf proud.

He looked out his window and quickly noted that the horn was not from them but from the castle gates. "Oh yeah, the Ylisseans were supposed to be here today." He muttered as he yawned and lied back down on his bed. "Maybe they'll be five minutes late..." He continued to sleep talk as he began thinking about sheeps and clouds.

He then opened his eyes sharply at the realization, "Oh no." He shouted as he shot himself back onto his feet and quickly made way to his closet to grab his tunic. "Some retainer I am, I can't even wake up before the Princess." He cursed himself as he clumsily dressed himself. (And tripping on the process.)

 **Later**

The three Ylisseans stood in the corner, waiting for the meeting to start. They were looking around, wondering where their fourth member was.

"Have you seen Lon'qu?" Cordelia whispered, trying to look composed, but she was worried that Lon'qu may do something unorthodox that could put their King in a bad light.

Vaike had his arms crossed, "Last I seen him was when he stormed off." He replied.

The door then opened, with the swordsman walking in.

"Speak of the devil," Tharja muttered. Unlike the other two, she wasn't worried as she didn't really care what would transpire.

Lon'qu was panting deeply, looking around before seeing the other three and went to them. Cordelia observed him, noting that he was sweating.

"You look like you ran a marathon. Where were you bud?" Vaike asked, smacking Lon'qu in the shoulder.

"It's...complicated," Lon'qu answered, as he rested his hands on his knees and breathed deeply.

The door opened again and this time it was Link who walked in, straightening his shoulder pad and immediately making his way to Princess Zelda's side.

Vaike looked at him, "At least you're not the only one who's late." He pointed out, scratching the back of his head.

Standing at Princess Zelda's side was Impa who had a scowl etched on her face as the Knight and Swordsman entered the room, "Now that we are all accounted for, we can begin." She announced and looked at a soldier, nodding.

The soldier stood straight with a salute and left the room to retrieve the Ylissean King from the waiting room. Link stood at Princess Zelda's right side, standing straight with his hands behind him, clearing his throat before standing tall and silent.

It wasn't long before the Ylissean King arrived with his sister and retainer along with the four ambassadors of Hyrule.

"Welcome home you four." Princess Zelda greeted the four ambassadors and looked at King Chrom and his sibling and knight, "And welcome back." She stated, staying seated on her throne.

As if lacking manners, Shad immediately stepped forward, "It was marvelous, Your Highness!" He immediately proclaimed as he went directly on the steps to her throne, "What we have unearthed on their soil can very well answer the questions to our past. Legends we very well have thought were merely myths. I'd say we go back as soon as possible..." He continued explaining, unable to control his speech.

Princess Zelda looked passed him and at the other three, "I trust your stay in Ylisse was well?" She asked, ignoring the scholar who was unaware that no one was paying attention to him and continued to speak.

"It was well, Your Highness," Ashei stated, unlike her associate, she stayed at her place and didn't go on a long story.

Rusl started laughing, "As soon as we hit the Plegian soils, Shad had a field day documenting the area." He pointed out, stepping forward to grab the scholar and pull him back.

Being pulled back, Shad realized that he stepped out of line and was thankful that their Princess was a benevolent one, "Oh um...my apologies." He muttered, embarrassed at his lack of manners.

"I'm sure we can discuss everything in this meeting." Princess Zelda announced an upcoming meeting that is to take place for the next few hours.

Hearing of a meeting caused Link to lower his shoulders slightly with a quiet sigh. Sure he's her retainer and needs to respond to her wishes, but he never liked standing or sitting still in a meeting that takes hours.

Even though it was quiet, Princess Zelda tilted her head in his direction, knowing he was not looking forward to this meeting. So being the benevolent Princess she is, she decided to spare him. First, she looked at King Chrom, "Is there anyone else in your party that you brought along on this trek?" She asked, crossing her left leg over her right.

"I have brought some of my Shepards and a few trustworthy mercenaries." He answered her question.

Princess Zelda then looked at the four Ylissean ambassadors, "You four don't need to attend this meeting. I'm sure you want to catch up with your friends." She announced, noticing Link staring at their direction. "Link. If you may, can you escort them around and maybe guide the others around the area?" She requested so that the other Ylisseans won't get lost in the castle and marketplace.

Link looked at her somewhat surprised, "If it's your wish." He replied with a little bow and walked towards the Ylisseans.

Ganondorf was standing at the side with Link clasping both of his hands on the hilt of his massive sword which he held in front of him. "You're too soft on him." He stated, looking at the lad leave with the four Ylisseans.

"I agree with General Ganondorf," Impa stated, crossing her arms and watched the five leave the room.

Princess Zelda smirked, "It'll be fine. Besides, we need someone trustworthy to guide our new friends." She replied, watching the door close.

Ganondorf still had his scowl, "As you wish." He muttered deeply. Even though he wanted to train Link to be as ruthless in combat as he is, Princess Zelda's interference would often cause the boy to neglect his training.

King Chrom and his sister; Lissa had watched their four members leave the room while their retainer; Frederick had remained in his tall and stoic stature, studying the two Generals.

As they walked within the castle, Tharja had immediately left the group and went to the lab she was offered when they noticed that she experiments on stuff and as such, ever since she got the room, she has secluded herself in there most of the time. Lon'qu on the other hand, left as well, heading to the training area as the other three predicted. This left Link escorting Vaike and Cordelia to the stables where they knew the other members of the Shepards would be.

They were outside where they saw numerous horses and even more of those pegasi's that Cordelia rode. Link had noted that the one she rode was already flying about with the other pegasi. "She must be happy to see her own kind again." Link noted, watching them flying in the air.

"I had wondered if I should have sent her back sometimes during the last month. Aside from the few missions you took us on, there wasn't much cause for her to be here." Cordelia mentioned having second thoughts of her pegasus being here as she looked at the pegasi's dancing in the air.

Link looked at her, "Even if there wasn't a need to have a flying horse around, I know too well that a mount can get pretty depressed without their rider. Of course, this being a pegasus and not a horse, I could very well be wrong." Link tried reassuring her thoughts.

Cordelia smiled at his reassurance, "You truly are a magnificent knight." She complimented the man, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Link scoffed, letting out a tiny smile. Being perfectly honest, Link never liked being touched if even for a brief moment, But perhaps he can let this one slide.

"Geez, get a room you two." Vaike teased, raising his arms at the back of his head. "The Vaike is feeling left out here. Like a third wheel." He continued mocking the two.

Link looked straight ahead at the stable doors while Cordelia jabbed Vaike in the ribs at his remark. Link went to the side as he unlocked the back doors of the stables and opened it, granting them passage.

As predicted, the front gates were open, but unusually there was actually fewer than they thought there would be. Only three Ylisseans were in the barn. Cordelia and Vaike walked ahead of Link who then closed the back door and walked behind them.

Cordelia immediately took note of who was here and was quite happy to see one of her own subordinates, "Hello, Sumia." She greeted, placing her hand on her hip.

The girl in question had grayish-brown hair* and wore a light armor similar to Cordelia's, just having more light pinkish highlights. She was still sitting on her pegasus, who wasn't flying with the others and looked where she heard her name, "Oh Cordelia. How good to see you again." She greeted, smiling at her.

Vaike looked around and noticed one of their other Shepards slowly dozing off. "Hey, Stahl buddy. Had a busy night?" He pointed out who while Stahl was still settling the reins on the horses, he would doze off a bit. "You look like you barely slept at all." He added, wrapping his arm around the young man.

However, after being called out, he flinched and blinked as if getting rid of his drowsiness in a moment. He then turned to Vaike, shaking his arm off of him; "You're telling me. I was on night watch duty and by the time my shift was over, we were already on the move." He mentioned closing his eyes at his discomfort of not sleeping. His stomach then growled, "In fact, I haven't even eaten breakfast this morning." He mentioned, clutching his stomach.

"Didn't they give you sandwiches to keep you nourished throughout the night?" Sumia pointed out, looking towards the knight.

Stahl scratched the back of his head, "Well, yeah. But they barely filled me up! Keeping night watch makes me hungry." He tried to justify his apparently empty stomach.

Vaike crossed his arms, "Breathing makes you hungry." He muttered to himself quietly.

Link just remained silent with his arms crossed as the four starting catching up with each other. That is until another man walked up to him. "My dear sir. I apologize for the...uniqueness that my companions have displayed. Although they don't look like much, I assure you that they are the best at what they do." The man pointed out. His hair was shoulder length at a pale blue tint and dressed rather proper for a man of their caliber. "However, all that aside, I do have one request that I would ask of you. As you know, life is fleeting and so do the gods beautiful creatures. I would ask you if you can lead me to a fascinating flock in which I can immerse myself into." The man requested Link, crossing his left arm and resting his right elbow on it and held his right hand out.

Link only looked on confused, unfamiliar with his way of speaking, so he looked at the group, "Who's this peacock?" He asked, pointed his thumb at him.

The man jerked his arms at the nickname; "Peacock?" He asked at the lack of a proper insult, "My dear sir. I'll have you know that I'm a man of high caliber and position. I am the archest of archers. I am myth and legend. I am he who takes great strides in history's very own landscape." He continued to describe himself in great detail...at least, that is what Link is thinking he's doing.

"His name is Virion. A mercenary who recently came into our service." Cordelia interrupted his introduction with a sigh.

"My lovely Cordelia!" Virion looked at her shocked, "Must you take the air out of my story?" He asked, almost hurt at the thought.

Cordelia resting her hand on her hip, "More like taking the air out of your ego." She played with his words.

Virion than stopped looking her and only stood straight, "Well, um yes. I am Virion. A talented archer with unmatched beauty." He introduced himself in more understanding terms.

Link studied him, "And you're a mercenary?" He asked, his voice trailed with suspicion, "You're dressed rather sharp for a mere mercenary." He pointed out his choice of clothing is rather inappropriate for a mercenary.

Virion closed his eyes with a smile, "Well, there's nothing mere about me. I am a Shepard..." He continued speaking.

"No, you're not." Vaike interrupted him.

Virion opened his eyes shocked, "Beg pardon?" He asked the man.

Vaike had his arms crossed, "You may think the Teach is just all brawn and no brains, but he does know for a fact that you're just a mercenary who came into our company and never left." He pointed out the man's vague origins.

Virion slumped his shoulders but kept his composure; "Well, umm...you guys are good company and we do fight for the same cause." He pointed out, closing his eyes with a smirk.

Cordelia looked at him, "And what cause is that?" She asked, wondering if he truly does fight for them. But when Virion cleared his throat to prepare an amazing speech, she looked away, "You know what? Never mind. You fight for us, that'll be good enough." She interrupted his would-be speech on their cause. She then looked back at Link, who obviously looked out of place, despite this being his Kingdom, "That said, I do believe introductions are in order." She added, looking back at her two companions.

Vaike stepped up pounding his fists, "And who's more suited for the job than good ol' Teach? Why I'll introduce you to everyone in our merry band of Shepards, so just stick with Teach and you'll be friends with everybody in no time." He explained, walking up to Link; breaching his personal space and wrapped his arm around him.

 _"Friends?"_ Link wondered to himself. Part of his training from General Ganondorf was not to get attached to anyone should the occasion ever arise should he raise his sword against them. While he did share the sentiment of not having too many friends, he could never just shut out his feelings and thoughts out like he does, plus there were times when he did enjoy the company of others.

Cordelia saw that he was in a little perception crisis and stepped in, "I think we can do without the complexity." She replied, pushing Vaike to the side.

Vaike stumbled at the push, "Hey, the Teach can do it with complexity. Whatever that means..." He called out, adjusting his shoulder pad and flexing his arm.

"Exactly," Cordelia muttered quietly. "Anyways, Link." She called out, catching his attention, "The young man you see here is Stahl. He's a curious knight with a curious appetite." She introduced the brown-haired man.

Stahl just scratched the back of his head, "Nice to meet you. Don't know why I'm also so absurdly hungry." He greeted, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

Cordelia than looked at Sumia; who was getting off her pegasus, "And this lovely young woman is Sumia. She has a certain charm for animals." She held her arm out towards her.

Sumia dusted herself off, "I don't really think it's nothing special. I just listen to them and I understand them." She pointed out and stepped forward, "Anyways, nice to meet-aiieee!" She shrieked as she tripped and felt flat on the ground.

Only Link looked at her concerned.

"And a penchant for slipping on nothing, apparently." Cordelia quickly added in, before going in to help her back on her feet. "Bananas again?" She asked, settling her on her feet.

"Uh, yes...I mean no, but yes..." Sumia stuttered her words, dusting herself off again.

Vaike stepped next to Link with his arms crossed, "She's also incredibly nervous around men." He pointed out.

Virion stood at his other side with a hand on his hip, "Such a tragic disease. A fair maiden such as herself should be confident and proud of who she is." He replied, "Well, it just so happens that yours truly excels at helping women through this problem. Just give me the time and day and I'll gleam her to perfection that the very gods themselves will become jealous." He placed his other hand on his chest, explaining his apparent skill

Vaike narrowed his eyes at him, "Believe me, you're the last thing she needs." He insulted quietly.

Cordelia, Sumia, and Stahl walked up to them, "And finally, this is Link. A knight of this castle, Royal Retainer to the Princess here and our tour guide for the day." She placed emphasis on the last bit.

Link only looked on blankly until he realized what he was supposed to do, "Oh right, that is my duty." He called out and cleared his throat, "I'll guide you through the castle grounds and we'll head to the marketplace before settling down." He detailed the route he was going to take them in.

"I'd like to come too." Another voice called out from nowhere.

Everyone looked around, seeing no one and wondering who said that. "Who's there?" Link called out, looking behind the horses.

"I'm right here." The voice again called out, but now that everyone focused their eyes, they saw a tall man in armor just standing right in front of them.

Link was visibly startled, but Cordelia kept her composure, "Oh, Kellam. When did you get here?" She asked, unaware of his predicament.

Kellam dropped his shoulders, "I was always here. I'd swear you guys would leave me at the campsite if I wasn't on night watch." He muttered to himself quietly.

Stahl widened his eyes at this realization, "Oh! Were you my partner last night? I thought they were pulling a cruel joke by just having me stand watch alone." He explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his head again.

"Kellam ol' pal. You need to speak up sometimes." Vaike pointed out.

Kellam looked at him, "I try. But people just ignore me." He answered, still standing with his shoulders slumped.

"Hmm...well, it's still nice to have you here bud." Vaike patted his arm, before crossing his arms again.

"Well, let us go then," Cordelia replied, eager to show them around.

Link was still confused, counting his fingers on who was in the stable at the time they entered. He swore he only saw three people and not the fourth one in armor.

Cordelia placed her hand on his shoulder again, "You'll get used to it. Come on." She reassured Link, who slowly walked ahead, trying to comprehend Kellam's existence.

Vaike leaned in close to Sumia and Stahl, "You didn't hear it from me, but I think she likes him." He whispered quietly.

"I heard that!" Cordelia immediately intervened.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Vaike tried to deny his claims, walking towards her.

Link was still lost in this.

Back at the marketplace, in the back alleys was Lon'qu who decided to continue his search for their mysterious member. He had chased the blue-haired youth through the marketplace, managing to make his way through the crowds. Lon'qu had last seen him in this particular back alley where the youth got away so he decided to pick up his investigation here.

Looking around, he noticed a tattered blue and red cloth near the corner where the youth most likely slipped through, getting his cape caught in the process. He picked up the cloth and smelled it to see if he can pick up any sort of scents on it. Smelling a particularly sweet fragrance, he remembered smelling this when he got close to the Princess last night.

"Odd," Lon'qu muttered to himself. Wondering how this blue-haired youth managed to get passed the Princess' handguard to get this fragrance on him. Looking on the ground, he saw footprints that hopefully belonged to the youth and followed it. He eventually came across a hole in the wall where apparently the youth climbed out of because there was another piece of cloth there. Grabbing it and observing where the youth could have run to. The only options he saw was the forest or the mountains nearby.

Hearing clattering, Lon'qu turned around and gripped his sword tightly, "Who's there?" He called out.

"Hello, Lon'qu." Tharja's voice emerged from the shadows. Even knowing who it was, Lon'qu still kept his hand on his sword, "Yes, I am a woman. However, I do require your services." She called out, walking towards him with her footsteps echoing throughout the empty back alley.

Lon'qu still didn't falter and still stood as if he were about to enter a skirmish, "And what help do you possibly need of me?" He asked, still suspicious of why she's here.

Tharja stopped a reasonable distance away from him, "As you know, I only accepted this job because Robin's trail led to here. He has been here." She revealed all that she knows of Robin's location.

Lon'qu sighed, _"Of course this would have to be about Robin..."_ He muttered to himself. The last he has seen of Robin was when they went to the Dragon's Table to finish off some big-shot that escaped an assassination attempt. "And what does that have to do with me?" He asked, still unsure of what she wants of him.

"I looked around the castle, but there is one location where I am forbidden from entering, but now that I know that you're close to the benevolent Princess here, I need you to pick up my investigation," Tharja explained the job he had in mind.

Lon'qu was sort of surprised at this, "You want me to look around in her quarters? Don't you realize that handmaiden of hers would execute me on the spot if I'm there?" He pointed out the perils of the job.

"And yet, that's your first concern. I wonder if Vaike was right?" Tharja wondered to herself aloud, almost as if she was taunting him.

Lon'qu backpedaled at this, "I mean, we only sparred. Nothing more, nothing less." He quickly pointed out.

Tharja giggled at this, almost evilly, "Stop treating it like a date then. Maybe the others will believe you." She continued to speak in a taunting tone.

Lon'qu looked to the side with a sigh. He then looked down at the two pieces of cloth he has managed to acquire before looking back out of the hole. "Fine. I'll try asking if I can look around. But I make no promises. She might even deny the request." He pointed out the terms and expectations.

Tharja was somewhat surprised that he accepted the job without much trouble but kept her composure, "Fine by me. Just look for something that might be...out of place." She replied, turning around and leaving the area.

Lon'qu placed his hands on his hips with a sigh, "How am I suppose to know what's out of place in her room?" He wondered to himself. But truly, he only accepted the job because he figured that there may be something else there which can lead him further to his own goals and that is to discover this mysterious youth.

 **XoXoX**

 **And here's the third chapter. I admit, I couldn't write for a while for lack of inspiration, but I managed to get it back and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up and running soon.**

 **Anyways, hoped you like this chapter and if you did, please review.**

 **Later!**

 ***I actually had a little trouble discerning the exact color of Sumia's hair which I do see as a mix of both gray and brown.**


End file.
